City of Heavenly Fire
by Nicole33075
Summary: * THIS IS A CONTINUED STORY FROM lilly13245 * Clary gets taken by Sebastian Morgenstern,Clarys evil half demon w its up to the shadowhunters to get her back.Or will they die trying to save her?Sebastian will stop at nothing to get Clary on his side as his plan to get rid of the shadowhunters for good takes place. Will she join her brother? or stay with her true friends?
1. Chapter 1

***THIS IS A CONTINUATION OF lilly13245 CITY OF HEAVENLY FIRE STORY***

**please read her story first before you read mine or you will not understand!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Queen

Simon felt bad for Isabelle. He could tell she was freezing in her drenched clothes and by her cursing that her designer top was he tried to comfort her and put his arms around her, he would probably just make her even colder. Alec didn't even _look_ bothered by the cold. He had a serious expression on his face that told him it brought back bad memories being here. The last time they came to ask the queen for help, she had been working with Sebastian and nearly got them all killed. _So why should we trust her now? _Simon thought to himself.

They walked with a deadly silence in the air as the faerie knight Meliorn aka another one of Izzy's ex boyfriends guided them to the queens throne room. The dim light and the occasional root sticking out of the walls and ceilings made the earthen corridors look even made an occasional conversation with Isabelle and Simon noticed how suspiciously quiet Jace had didnt even _try _to make a smart comment that would end up getting them killed. His golden hair was plastered to his temples and he walked with his fists clenched. Without Clary he looked so...empty,like some part of him was missing. Simon and Jace may not get along, but he loved Clary as much as Jace did. Which gave him all the more reason to want to kill Sebastian. He deserved to die for all the pain and misery he's put them through and needed to be stopped,once and for all. Jace noticed him staring and glared at him.

"What are you looking at,bloodsucker?"

_Well then_ Simon thought. He clearly isn't in the mood to talk right now,then again,he never is. might as well end the awkward silence now.

"We're going to find her,Jace"

He didn't respond right silence continued for about a minute and a half until he said

"How can you be so sure?You have absolutely no idea what Sebastian could be doing to her right now while we're down here doing NOTHING"

Suddenly Simon felt anger rising out of knew he didn't want to pick a fight with thoughts ended as they arrived to the Queens throne room.

Meliorn stopped in front of them with a serious look on his face and nodded as if to say _good luck. _

As they entered the Queens throne room-which really had no throne at all, just a low couch with silky cushions .As they entered the Seelie Queen regarded them with pleasure,as if she was amused to see looked as elegant and beautiful as ever,though he would never say that in front of Isabelle or else he'd get punched in the Queen was wearing a sky blue dress that matched her glassy blue eyes with a sparkling trim. Her long scarlet hair was let down low up to her to her back.

They all knelt down reluctantly and Jace was the first to speak.

"My Queen, we come here to ask you for your help in seeking our friend Clary"

The queen smiled wickedly as if she were expecting that question. Simon noticed there were more guards in the room now then when they had entered.A look of confusement flashed across Simons face._Had she been expecting us?_Simon asked himself.

He looked over at Isabelle and whispered "I don't think this is such a good idea anymore"

Isabelle replied back "We should leave...NOW"

Izzy passed on the message quietly to Alec and Jace. But they realized their mistake too late. As they started to get up the Queen said "You stupid fools. It was easier than I thought getting you into my i'm afraid you must die now,orders from my beloved Jonathan.

Jace had already unsheathed his seraph blade as he ran into battle.

* * *

Clary was glad it was over

For now.

Sebastian would just keep coming every day ready to torture her. The first couple of days were easy to resist giving in it had been almost a week with her psychotic brother now,and each day she kept losing more hope of anyone coming to save her from this hell hole. She cried helplessly in the corner of her cell,as far away from the cell door as possible,where her brother would be waiting there the next morning. She was covered in layers of blood and had scars on her back where Sebastian would crack the whip on her bare back. Clary hadn't even noticed how much time had passed since she was put back in her cell,maybe 3 or 4 hours at most._Sebastian could come back at any moment now _Clary thought. The thought made her even more kept telling herself that Jace and the other shadowhunters would come for her,but after each day of torment she started to doubt they were stopped believing anyone would save her as realization dawned upon her. _No one is coming for me. _She hadn't realized she had spoken out loud until a voice answered her.

"Thats right little sis"

_Sebastian._

_Had he been there the whole time? Clary wondered_

"Get up" he ordered.

She did as she was told. She winced as pain shot up her left leg and a look of amusement spread across Sebastions face.

"Have you had enough Clarissa?Are you ready to surrender yourself to me?"

Clary had considered that a while ago.

Why bother trying to act tough when that would result in harsher punishments?Maybe if she said yes,sebastian would stop the even trust her enough to tell him his was only one thing she could say. She looked up at his dark pupilless eyes and said

"Yes,Sebastian...you win"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in a while I have been so busy and have had a writers block so ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Isabelle's whip was coiled tightly in her sweaty palms. She was astonished to see Meliorn to be the first to lunge towards her. At first she hesitated, Then time had slowed down. She threw the whip, it latched around his ankle, bringing him down to the floor.

Meliorn recovered quickly. There were more knights already on there way to the throne room. Soon they would be overwhelmed in a matter of minutes. She finished off the rest of the knights that were attacking her and rushed to help the others.

Jace, of course, was doing fine. He fought with such grace that Isabelle was jealous. So she moved on to help Alec and Simon. Isabelle noticed that one of the faeries had cut a long ugly looking gash on the side of Alec's left arm.

As they finished off the rest of the knights she quickly drew out her stele. Her eyes widened as she saw how deep the wound was.

"By the angel…Alec, Are you okay?"

He grumbled as he retrieved his blade from the ground and stood up.

"Its okay Izzy… I'm fine." He looked around the room and noticed that the fight was over and Jace was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Jace?" Simon said. Isabelle was instantly alert.

"And where's the queen?" Alec asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing down.

That's when they heard a scream.

They rushed to where the origin sound was coming from. Of course Simon got there first.

_Stupid vampire speed _She thought.

They entered a wide spaced room with a large variety of books, the didn't know the fair folk _liked_ reading. She turned and saw Jace holding a dagger aimed right at the Seelie Queens throat.

* * *

"Get changed" Sebastian said as exited the spare bedroom and closed the door.

He had given her a beautiful red sheath dress with black leggings and black knee high boots.

She quickly showered and changed into her new clothes. Clary stepped out into the hallway and her curiosity got the better of her. She ventured out into the hallways, not sure what she was looking for, or where she was going. Eventually she found Sebastian in what she assumed was his bedroom. She opened the door just enough t be able to peek inside. His room was a complete mess, clothes were strewn across the floor and his bed sheets were where everywhere but on his bed. His room was the opposite of Jace's. _Jace_. She flinched. The thought of him made didn't make her feel any better. She pushed the thought aside.

Sebastian was sitting on top of his messy bed reading a book. He didn't even seem to notice her in the room yet. He was wearing a black t-shirt with jeans. Sebastian's eyes were dark and menacing. He smiled wickedly as he read the words on the pages, almost as if he was getting new ideas on what evil things to put on his to-do list today.

Apparently he had just noticed her standing at the doorway. He stood up as he acknowledged her dress.

You look lovely Clarrisa, the dress fits you perfectly"

Clary didn't know what to say. She didn't trust herself to say anything that wouldn't get her thrown back in the cell. Instead, she tried for a smile.

There was an awkward silence between them for the next minute.

Sebastian eyed her like he was silently daring her to try to escape.

Clary noticed there was an open window on the opposite wall where she was. If she could only get past her brother…

Her thoughts were interrupted when she realized Sebastian had been speaking to her.

"…Lets go" is all she heard from him.

"Um, where?" she asked.

He laughed quietly. "We're going to train you of course, how else are you going to kill Jace Lightwood?"

* * *

Jace was so pissed off, he actually considered killing the Queen either way. He was tired of people betraying them to the enemy.

He stood there with the dagger aimed straight at her throat. His eyes were focused on her with pure hatred.

"I'm going to ask you this once more, and unless you want a dagger wedged in your throat, your going to tell us where Clary is. SO WHERE IS SHE?"

She didn't respond right away, which made Jace want to kill her even more. He shoved the dagger closer to her throat. Finally, she answered.

"Let me go and I will give you the answers you seek"

Jace glared daggers into her. "So you can just escape? Yea right"

The Queen took a deep breath and said "I give you my word that if you let me go, I will give you the information that you will find invaluable on your quest to save your friend."

Reluctantly,Jace let her go. The Queen regained composure,and cleared her throat.

"Your friend Clarissa has been taken to a cottage in Rome by Jonathan."

Jace motioned to for her to keep going. They were running out of time and who knows what Sebastian has been doing to Clary.

"Jonathan has been torturing her for the past couple of days, and she has lost almost all hope. You must hurry before Jonathan has complete control over her." She smiled innocently as if that was supposed to be good news.

"Oh and one more thing, The cottage has wards surrounding it. You will need the help of a very powerful warlock to get past them"

Jace stood there shocked, he could'nt believe that clary had actually _given up_. After all they have been through...

_No _Jace thought. _She could'nt have given up that easily. She must be faking it. _But a small voice in his mind asked him, _what if shes not? _Jace hadn't realized his friends had been calling his name as he stood there open mouthed like an idiot. He turned to his friends as he tried to keep himself together and said "Well,looks like we're going to Rome.

* * *

**_Well, should I keep going? Please comment any suggestions for the next chapter!  
REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRIECIATED! :D_**


End file.
